Home Again
by Krissy4
Summary: *On Hiatus*Harry is out of school and the war between him and Voldemort is over. Now he's going to visit the wrecked lot where his home used to be.
1. Journey to a home forgotten

Harry stepped out of the Knight Bus and on to Goldenrod Avenue in Godrick's Hollow. He was bathed in the sunlight that only the fourth of August could bring. He started walking down the streets with great excitement shinning through his emerald green eyes that he had inherited from his mother. He missed his parents dearly but he couldn't remember them, all he had to remind him was his unruly black hair from his father, his green eyes form his mother, a photo album and the words from their last moments alive from whenever he approached a Dementor. They died when he was only a baby.  
  
He never saw his true home until today, his god-father Sirius, as an eighteenth birthday present, gave him the address to where he used to live. He continued his walk pas number 915, 916, 917, and 918. He stopped in front of 918. This is…..it? Harry was surprised, he expected to see a wreck from when Voldemort, the world's most powerful wizard, killed both of his parents But instead there was a lovely brick house standing in the lot.  
  
Harry approached the house and opened the door without making any noise. He slid in and gazed around the room, hardwood floor shone on the ground and the walls were painted a pale blue. He continued down the hallways he stopped and looked at the wall covered by pictures, he noticed that there was one of two people at a wedding, the bride had red hair and the groom had black. Was it…  
  
"I couldn't be my parents, they died." Harry told himself and continued down the hall when he heard two voices that sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"I hope everything will be fine soon, it was over sixteen years after all"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Harry inched his way into the kitchen and tripped over a small stool and fell in. He looked up and saw two people staring down at him, a redheaded female and a black haired man.  
  
"Harry….." 


	2. Questions answered

"Harry is that you?" The redhead asked.  
  
Harry stood up. His knees were shaking and it felt as if he was going to fall again.  
  
"Um…yes. How did you know my…" Harry started but he was cut off. The redheaded woman threw her arms around his neck and started crying.  
  
"I thought that you were dead." She sobbed into his shoulder. The black haired one stared at him. His eyes were brown and hair was unruly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the two of them.  
  
"We're James and Lily Potter, your parents." said James.  
  
"What? That's impossible. My parents got killed on October 31st by Lord Voldemort, I got a scar from when he tried to kill me, I got left at the Dursley's', and the whole wizarding world say that you are dead! I was told by Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Hagrid and…." Harry yelled. The two that claimed that they were his parents were shocked.  
  
"You know Dumbledore and Sirius?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come and sit down dear." The woman sighed as she motioned the two of them towards the table. Harry walked over to the pine wood table and took the tea that was offered to him.  
  
"Harry," the woman spoke again "we are your parents. You can ask us anything and we will answer it if it'll help you believe it."  
  
Harry thought about it for a few minutes. This question could determine the fact if his parents were truly the people sitting in front of him. It took him a while but he thought of it. "If you really are my parents, how did you stay alive when Voldemort used the killing curse on you?"  
  
The man sighed "Harry you do know about Godrick Gryffindor right? Well I am a descendent of him. So we are his heirs. When that little rat Peter squealed on us to Voldemort and he came, we got protected by the spirit of Godrick. After I was hit I could feel it leave me." The man said seriously.  
  
"I felt it enter me. I didn't know what it was so I got scared. After I got hit I too felt its presence leave and I guess that it must have entered you." Lily added.  
  
"But why did I get a scar?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You were only a baby Harry, your body must have still been adjusting to it when you got hit so you got scared. After the years, you must have grown used to it." The woman replied.  
  
"Is there anything else that you want to know Harry?" James asked.  
  
"Yes. Why didn't you come to get me?"  
  
"Harry we searched everywhere for you but we couldn't find any signs of you being alive. We never thought that you'd be at the Dursley's, after all my sister wasn't the biggest fan of the un-natural." Lily spoke. "If she was a fan at all."  
  
"How did you know where our house is?" James asked  
  
"Sirius gave it to me. He figured that I'd like to see if there was anything left to take as a souvenir." Harry told him.  
  
James' eyes grew wide "Sirius, you mean Padfoot? That old dog. I thought that he died. He never did visit us. Nor did he respond to the letters we sent."  
  
"You must be tired Harry. Why don't I show you to where you can sleep." His mom said. Harry did feel tired; he glanced at the clock and saw that it read 11:45. He followed her up the stairs to a room painted white. In the corner there was a crib with stuffed animals in it. A wicker rocking chair with a baby blanket over the back of it and a bookshelf filled with picture books. Near it, there was a toy broom and a ball with wings that seemed to be made out of rubber,  
  
"This was your room when you were a baby. I'll get you a better bed in a minute; I hardly think that you could fit in that tiny crib of yours." She smiled. With a flick of her wand, the stuffed animals flew out in to a pile and the bed grew several times its size.  
  
His mother turned to walk out, she began to close the door as she whispered "Good-night."  
  
Harry climbed into bed and toughed so this is what it's like to have parents' 


	3. The day of meatings

The sun beamed in from between the blinds woke Harry up from his uneasy sleep. He rolled over in his bed awaiting the yells from his Aunt and Uncle but they never did come. He opened his eye slightly and remembered yesterday. He was home.  
  
Harry got out of bed and walked down the wooden stairs in his t-shirt and shorts. He turned down the pale blue hallways in to the palette yellow kitchen. Harry walked bare foot across the speckled tile floor. He looked up and saw a woman with slightly wavy red hair. She too was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Hi…mom." Harry said as he sat down at the table where he had learned the truth about his parents and his past. The woman turned around. Her emerald green eyes locked on him. It wasn't his mom; the look he received was sending a shiver down his spine that he had felt whenever Vernon would yell at him. She backed away from the stove where she appeared to be cooking.  
  
She slowly backed away from the kitchen to the hallways. "Somebody…." She called from down the stairs. Harry heard a slight pinch of fear in her voice. "There's a person in the house…."  
  
From the kitchen Harry could hear the echo of footsteps rushing down. His mother walked in. "It's only Harry dear."  
  
"Harry, but I thought that he was dead."  
  
"We all did until last night. He showed up and we explained everything."  
  
"Except for her." Harry said while pointing towards the girl who he has mistaken for his mom.  
  
"Harry," Lily said, "This is Emma-Lie. Your little sister."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. He has a SISTER. He has a LITTLE sister. He has a little sister that NO ONE has bothered to tell him about. He has a little sister that no one has bothered to tell him about that he could now boss around. Harry smiled.  
  
"This is going to be fun…."  
  
"What is?" Emma-Lie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Harry said as innocently as possible.  
  
"Know what fun is?" His sister asked as she pointed at a bowl. It rose in the air and followed her finger "Target practice."  
  
"Emma-Lie. He just became a fully qualified wizard. You shouldn't do that." His mom said. She turned to Harry. "She was one for a year now."  
  
"O…..Kay" Harry said as he backed away. Emma-Lie went outside and Harry followed her. She went to a wooden swing that was hanging from a branch of a huge plum tree. He lied back on the grass. It felt soft and velvety. The smell of flowers surrounded him. "How could you be a qualified with for a year if you're younger than me?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Home schooled." She explained as she swung. "It allows you to become qualified quicker."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He thought of nothing but then a red headed man appeared in his mind. Harry stood up and went to his room and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly scribbled something down and looked around. He saw Hedwig. Of course, she wasn't still going to be at the Dursley's. They'd kill her. He looked over the note once again:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dear Ron.  
  
How's your summer? Isn't it great that Sirius got cleared of his crime that he didn't commit! I have the most exciting news ever. I visited the lot where my house was when Voldemort killed my parents but guess what? They didn't die. I'm at the house right now. They are alive and well. And real. Know what else? I have a little sister. She's about Ginny's age and was a qualified witch for a year now. Oh, one more thing. You might not believe me but I was told that I am an heir of Gryffindor! Isn't that amazing? If it's alright with my parents you might be allowed to come for a week. Who knows? Say hi to the family for me.  
  
-Harry  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He rolled up the note and was about to tie it when he decided to write another note and send Hedwig off with both. So once again Harry picked up a quill and wrote another message.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dear Sirius.  
  
How's you summer going? I hope that it's all well. Thank you for the address of my parent's old house. I never thought that one little address would bring so much happiness. If you don't know what I mean, I mean the happiness of finding you parents and you little sister alive. If you don't believe me. Come and see for yourself  
  
Love Harry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry tied both notes to Hedwig and sent her off.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was after supper and the whole family was in the living room. Harry could hear the door open. Foot steps thudded their way to the room where they currently were. A tall man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. "Lily…… James"  
  
Lily covered her mouth "Oh my gosh Sirius." She spoke as she stood. She ran up to him and threw her arm around his neck. "We missed you so much." She cried happily.  
  
"Prongs!"  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
The two marauders ran over and to each other. "I didn't believe it when Harry said that you were alive, I had to see it for myself. Who's that?" Sirius asked as he noticed Emma-Lie.  
  
"I'm Emma-Lie." She told him. "Harry's little sister." 


	4. The trip to a home once knowned

A/N: Hello everybody. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update but I was so busy it's not funny. I even lost sleep. Well, here's the next chapter. (  
  
All characters belong to J.K Rowling except Emma-Lie who belongs to me.  
  
  
  
"You're his what?" Sirius asked staring at her.  
  
"His little sister; Emma-Lie." She replied.  
  
"I was one month pregnant when Voldemort came by Sirius." Lily told him.  
  
"Dose Dumbledore know?" he asked her.  
  
"Know what? That I was pregnant?" She questioned.  
  
"No. That you're alive."  
  
"No, he doesn't." James said. "Everyone in this room knows. I think that we are the only ones."  
  
"Well we should tell him! He wasn't himself ever since you two 'died.' And to think how happy he would be to know, he might even be happier than me!" Sirius spoke.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow." Lily smiled. "Would you like to stay the night here?"  
  
"No thanks. I just bought my new house this morning. It's down the street."  
  
Harry and Emma-Lie waved good-bye to Sirius and climbed the stairwell to their rooms. Harry's was at the end of the hall and Emma-Lie's at the beginning. Harry climbed in to his magically grown bed and shut off the lamp beside his bed and fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry was the first to rise this morning. He walked down the hall, the stairs and in to the kitchen. He looked around deciding to get himself some breakfast but wasn't sure where anything was. He scaled the stairs once more and turned the knob on the first door of the upstairs hallways and stepped in. He gazed around the room, the walls were checkerboard and the floor was a light blue cushion floor. He walked up to the bed where his sister was sleeping under a yellow comforter when he got attacked. A black blur came from under the bed and began to hiss. The commotion seemed to wake up Emma-Lie. She looked at what was happening and called out: "Pst, pst, pst, psst."  
  
The blur jumped off of Harry and went to her. When the blur sat beside her, he then noticed that it was a cat. Emma-Lie started to stroke it gently. "Are you ok? And what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I'm fine and I was trying to find out where everything is in the kitchen so I could make some breakfast."  
  
Emma-Lie climbed out of bed and slipped on her slippers. She put her cat, who she told Harry was called Annie, on the bed before closing the door. The two went down to the kitchen again and ate a small bowl of cereal. A short while later, the adults were downstairs eating too.  
  
"Emma-Lie" their mother spoke "You better go to the store, we're going by Floo."  
  
She got up and exchanged her slippers for sandals. Harry was invited to go with her and decided that it would be a good way to see the neighborhood. He followed her into the back yard into the plum tree, across to branches and on to the ground. They found themselves in font of a grey building.  
  
"We're here." She said proudly.  
  
The two walked in to a grand store with almost the same amount of candies as Honeydukes.  
  
"Get anything you want Harry; I'll be able to pay for it."  
  
Harry found something that he wanted to try for so many years, Mars Bars. He grabbed a couple and returned to Emma-Lie who seemed to have the whole store on the counter; little hard candies, gummies bears, gummies worms, and anything else that follows the word gummy, chocolate bars, pieces, caramels, gum, chips, and powder that was made mostly out of sugar.  
  
She looked at Harry's small group of candies "Is that all you want?"  
  
Harry nodded. She paid the full $30.57 (A/N: I have no clue what candies are in Britain so I'm just going to use those and dollars. Live with it.) and the two climbed the tree, ran across the yard, and into the kitchen. Emma-Lie sat down and began to eat the powdered sugar like her life depended on it. Harry saw three bottles of it magically disappear. Bags of gummies that were eaten were now in the garbage and chocolate wrappers too. Soon she was so hyper she was barely able to stay still. Her parent came down wearing grey cloaks telling Harry that if the magical world didn't know that they were alive, that they should stay hidden under the protection of the cloaks. Emma-Lie put her cloak on, quite quickly, and the family gathered around the fireplace.  
  
"I think that Three Broomsticks is the closest to Hogwarts." Harry said while taking a pinch on golden Floo powder. He threw the small amount in to the fire which has turned green, called out 'Three Broomsticks' and disappeared. He found himself whirling out of the fire of the pub in Hogsmead, soon after three cloaked figures came out after him. They began walking across the street and up the many stone steps of Hogwarts. When they entered the hall Harry could tell that the rest of them wanted to see what he has saw for so many years. They reached the stone gargoyle when Harry has realized that he didn't know the password.  
  
"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" Came the voice of Prof. McGonagall from the end of the hall. "The school is off limits during the summer and you graduated last year, there is no reason why you should be here. And who are they?"  
  
"Umm...they wish to remain anonymous. We really need to see Dumbledore. It's an emergency, he'll explain it afterwards. Now I need the password professor." Harry said trying to stay calm.  
  
McGonagall gave him a searching look. "Pepper Imps."  
  
The stone gargoyle heard her and jumped to a side. She watched as Harry escorted the three cloaked people up the stairs. Harry looked to his right and saw a small bunch of red hair that belonged to his sister, who was now still. They reached the top of the spiral staircase and Harry knocked on the door. It creaked open and they stepped in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter." Prof. Dumbledore said from behind his desk in the circular room. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well you see Professor Dumbledore sir." Harry said while sitting down across from the old wizard. His family stood behind him. "About a week ago I was telling Sirius that I would really like to see my parent, even though they were dead. He told me that they never did get buried but that he could give me the address of where they used to live. So I took it figuring that, you know, maybe I could find something that was theirs and keep it as a way of remembering them. So I want there and…" Harry spoke quickly.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted "If you could get to the point."  
  
From the corner of his eye Harry could see his parents pull down the hoods of their cloaks.  
  
"Um…surprise?" Lily nervously smiled. 


	5. Dreams

Dumbledore's eyes opened wide. Very wide. Harry could hear him gasping for air as he stared in disbelief. He was standing up looking like he was just smacked across the face. He clutched his chest looking at the faces of the two people rumored to be dead for almost 17 years. The ones who brought him into a great depression. The ones who have made the twinkle in his crystal blue eyes duller than before.  
  
"What.what.." Dumbledore stumbled over his words that wouldn't leave his mouth.  
  
Harry looked to his side, where his sister was, who now had her hood down too. She exchanged a glance at Harry and helped Dumbledore into his seat. He looked up at her then at Lily.  
  
"Is she your..your..daughter?" He questioned; the bewildered look still on his face.  
  
Lily nodded at him. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I think that it would be best if you and your sister go for a while Mr. Potter. If you want the password for the Gryffindor common room it's 'Willow'"  
  
Harry turned and opened the door behind him and the two of them left the room, down the stairs without speaking to each other. They left the doors and..  
  
"I'm hungry..." Harry moaned. "Do you want to go down to the kitchens?"  
  
"Kitchens" Emma-Lie replied looking back at her older brother. "You have more than one."  
  
"Yep" Harry told her proudly "And it's run by house elves."  
  
Emma-Lie's face fell. "You mean that you don't get to cook in them. They cook for you."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that you're not aloud to cook in them. I don't think that anyone has every asked to cook down there. Why do you like to cook?" Harry asked curiously. Emma-Lie nodded her head vigorously. "I love it."  
  
Harry gave her a queer look as the made their way into the dungeons, to the picture of the bowl of fruit, tickled the pear and opened the door. The sparkling walls of the kitchens shone in the light that streamed in through the small window. Harry could see hundreds of small creatures bustling about trying to everything prepared for the upcoming lunch. He scanned the room for Dobby when he heard a small squeak from below.  
  
"Hello Mr. Harry" Came the voice.  
  
Harry looked at his feet and saw the squashed tomato nose and slightly stained outfit of Winky.  
  
"Hi Winky. I was wondering if I could have some sandwiches." Harry spoke to his small friend as he crouched to her height.  
  
A platter a sandwiches was brought to him in the blink of an eye.  
  
"And what about you Miss? Would miss like anything from the kitchens?" The squeaky voice questioned.  
  
"Um." Emma-Lie thought out loud "Do you have any rice?"  
  
A big bowl of rice was placed in front of her. "Is that all miss?"  
  
"Soya Sauce?"  
  
A small bottle was placed by it. She smiled a thank-you as she and her older brother left the musky room. After passing the Fat Lady the two sat down with their food in the giant arm chairs in front of the fire. The portrait swung open again and Lily and James came in.  
  
"Come on you two. It's time to go." James said while looking at them.  
  
He threw a handful of powder into the fire place as Lily took Harry's hand and shouted "The Potters." He could feel himself spinning out of control and landing on the rug in the living room. A faint pop could be heard and Emma-Lie and her dad showed up. Harry assumed that they appearated. He scaled the stair to his room and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Filth."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"But if we did that, we wouldn't be able to use you."  
  
Harry walked down the darkened hallway towards the voices. He saw a girl, around five years old, tied to a chair. She seemed to be struggling against the ropes to free herself. Tears were streaking down her face and soaking her matted ginger hair.  
  
"Let me go..please.." She cried towards the ground.  
  
One of the men there walked up to her and pointed his wand to her chest.  
  
"I'd be quite if I were you brat. If I here you one more time, I'll have to kill you. Now you wouldn't want that....am I right?" The little girl sadly nodded. The man began speaking again. "Peter bring this pathetic piece of filth to her room. Now."  
  
Peter Pettigrew walked up and untied her. He took out his wand and held it to her back. "One wrong move missy," he whispered to her "And you'll go 'boom.' Got it?" He pulled her out the room and through Harry like he was s ghost. The man began talking again. "All we need now is to wait until.."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start. A cold sweat was rolling down his face. He found himself gasping for air as he clutched his chest. 'What was that all about?'  
  
He got out of bed and went down stairs still thinking about the dream that had just happened. He looked around the table and saw his mom, dad, and Sirius who must have came for a visit.  
  
"Where's Emma-Lie?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Emma-Lie. You know, my sister."  
  
"Harry dear, you don't have a sister..are you feeling O.K?"  
  
"Um.yeah. I'll be back." Harry quickly got up from the table and entered the first door upstairs. Nothing was there. No rabid cat, not bed, not window, no checkered walls, just a broom closet..  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to get this up. I've been having problems with SAtR too. Oh, well. Here's the new chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I welcome flames. 


	6. Kareoke Crisis

Harry walked back down stairs and sat down, picking at his breakfast.  
  
"Is everything alright Love?" Lily asked while feeling Harry's forehead.  
  
"Yeah," He quickly lied. "I just . miss my friends Ron and Hermione. D'you think that it'd be alright if I go visit them for a night?"  
  
"Sure. You can go there tonight if they don't mind." James said from behind his mug of coffee.  
  
Harry got up and shouted a good-bye, threw some dust into the fire and shouted 'The Burrow.' He stepped in and began spinning fast. He felt sick and light headed all at the same time but surely enough he fell on to the scruffy carpeted floor of the Weasley's house. The Weasleys were a nice family with seven kids (one who is a girl) all who had flaming red hair, and a house that had to be held up by magic. Harry opened his eyes and saw Miss Weasley above him.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. What a pleasant surprise." She said happily while helping him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"I felt like visiting Ron. And . where is Ron?" He asked realizing that they were the only two at the table.  
  
"Diagon Ally. He had to pick up some things. Did you hear that awful news about the Death Eaters?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The ministry found out that there are some missing kids since He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named first reign of terror. The Death Eaters would kill the parents and take the kids. Every one thought that they got killed too. Anyways, they had to live with other Death Eaters being their House Elf in a way. But some of them, had to go to another Death Eater's house and pretend to be their children. The ministry is trying to put this to a stop while finding Death Eaters. They gave them a Veritaserum and they all said that there was fifty kids taken. Fifty! Well I was in hysterics when I found out. I wouldn't let the kids leave the house. The ministry found forty seven so far. They were working for months trying to find the last three. Some of the workers think that they're dead but Percy doesn't want to believe it. He's searching like crazy, he's barely home. Wants to find the three kids that got taken; rumor is that one of the kids was taken when they were two years old during the first reign. That would make him . around . eighteen years old; that poor soul! "  
  
Harry said nothing. His mouth was open in disbelief. He thought that he had it bad to have both his parents dead but to have to work afterwards.  
  
"What did they do to the kids?" He asked even though he didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"Threaten them. If they didn't do what they were told, they would get pretty injured. Punched, kicked, hit with a belt buckle across the back, pushed in to walls or down the stairs, choke them if they talked too much. Sometimes they'd even threaten to kill one of the others if they worked too slow. I'm surprised that they're still alive. They barely got fed. When they were babies they got plenty so they'll be strong enough for the work but afterwards, almost nothing. They starved those poor souls. Well when I heard that I cooked for hours and gave the food to Percy to feed to the kids."  
  
Harry sat there as she let out a sigh. A thump could be heard from the other room.  
  
"Good News Mum." Percy's voice came from the other room. "We found another but she's not in the best condition, any chance that you could make something for her to eat?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley got up and busied her self. "Did she say anything about the other missing one?"  
  
"Yes actually. She said it was a girl more than ten years older than her and that their names were Millie and Koki."  
  
"How old is the poor darling?"  
  
"I say around five. But it's a little hard to tell, she's all skin and bone." He told her while taking the bag of food from her. "Thanks Mom."  
  
Mrs. Weasly walked back to the table. "Five years old. That is such a sin. The poor dear probably was there since she was born."  
  
Harry just sat there. He always knew that Lord Voldemort's Death Eater's were awful, but a five year old. He couldn't accept it. He was pulled back to earth when he heard someone fall in the room next to them.  
  
"God damn Floo Network. Who designed it? A blind baby? You could get trapped in there."  
  
"It's not that bad Ron."  
  
"Yes it is Ginny!"  
  
"Maybe for you." Ginny said while dragging her bags into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Harry and turned a faint scarlet.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ron said as he strolled into the room.  
  
"Ron," Mrs. Wesley said. "Go feed Pig. He didn't stop squawking yet."  
  
"Fine. Coming Harry?" Ron asked from over his shoulder. Harry got up and followed hi up the stairs of the multi floored house to the top (if you don't count the attic) floor. He opened the door and took his dress robe from his fourth year off of his owl's cage and the screeches from the pint size owl could be heard louder then ever.  
  
"He's has too much energy. He didn't go anywhere's but Hermione's house. Why didn't you ever write?"  
  
"You mean you never got an owl from me?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"But I sent Hedwig with a letter for you at the end of July."  
  
"Weird. I never got it. Lots of weird things are happening. Did you hear about the stolen kids?"  
  
"Yeah, your mom told me about it before you came back."  
  
"We're supposed to bring Percy to a Karaoke bar tonight so he can relax a bit. You know a muggle one. D'you want to come?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Because Fred and George might sing that's why." Ron laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all sat together at a round checkered covered table eating some French fries that the pretty waitress brought them while they were making their decision of what they wanted to eat while waiting for the Karaoke contest to begin. A half an hour later, Fred and George were up on stage trying to sing. (A/N: Keyword: TRYING) Harry suddenly found himself wishing that he didn't have ears while the twins were singing "It Takes Two." After the twins were off and people who could actually sing were on stage, Percy seemed to have a good time.  
  
"Alright, we have our last contestant coming up on stage right now. After this we will have our votes, and then the final two will be competing." The blonde hostess said into the microphone.  
  
A redheaded girl came up and stood, looking perfectly calm, in front of the microphone. She took it out while her song began to play.  
  
"At first I was afraid I was petrified, Kept thinking' I could never live without you by my side; But then I spent so many nights, Thinking' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong. And so you're back from outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key, if I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me"  
  
Her eyes floated around the room and landed on Harry with a slightly shocked look on her face. "Go on now, go walk out the door, Just turn around now, ('cause) you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye.." Harry didn't hear any more of the song; she was saying those last few lines he heard like it was meant for him to hear that. Why was he supposed to leave? "I must be hallucinating" Harry said to himself as the girl left the stage to a tremendous applaud. The hostess took five minutes to count up the results and returned to the microphone. "Would Mei Ling and Kerrie Curtis please come up to the stage?" She said clearly. A brunette and the redhead who looked at Harry made their way up, the brunette and red head stood on the stage and each of them took a microphone, held it up to their mouths and took a deep breath. "Does he love me, I want to know. How can I tell if he loves me so? Is it in his eyes? Oh no! You'll be deceived. Is it in his sighs? Oh no! He'll make believe. If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. That's where it is "Is it in his face? Oh no! That's just his charms. In his warm embrace? Oh no! That's just his arms. If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. That's where it is. It's in his kiss. That's where it is." They both sang in heavenly voices. They were about to start singing when an explosion went off behind them. Wood flew everywhere, the two girls saw six men in black cloaks and white masks coming out of the dust. Death eaters were getting closer and closer. "Run Harry they're after you. Hurry up and go!" The brunette screamed. Harry looked up and saw the redhead with her hand pointing at the table he was at and she blew it away with him and the Wesleys. Fred, and George grabbed Harry's and Ron's arms and apparted back home.  
  
"Where's Percy at boys?" Mrs. Wesley asked as she looked at the four. "He stayed behind to try to take on the Death Eaters." George said with a slight quiver of fear. "Yeah Mum," Fred cut in, "They blew up the back of the bar and the last two stolen kids were there. It must have been them. They told Harry to run because they were after him." Mrs. Wesley stood there, white as the ghost of Hogwarts, "Why don't you all go to bed?" She asked not looking at them. Ron and Harry made their way to the top floor, hearing a thump as Percy apparated home. 'They're after me...' Harry thought before falling asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this up, busy schedule, espically now that I'm a cheerleader. 


	7. Finding truth and Fear

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like to stay another night Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him in front of the fire place late next evening.  
  
"No thanks, but would it be ok if Ron stays a few nights?"  
  
"Yeah Mum can I?" Ron asked eagerly from Harry's side.  
  
"Go on then. But only if Harry's parents don't mind."  
  
The two boys stepped into the fire and appeared back at Harry's house. They stopped by the kitchen to let his parents know that he was back and went up the stairs. Inside Harry's room was Hedwig with a small note attached to her leg, after being free from the burden, she took off.  
  
'*` Harry, Ginny just sent me a note saying that your parents are alive. I'm glad and everything but be careful, it could be a trick.  
  
Love, Hermione '*`  
  
Harry folded up the note and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Ron, you know that redheaded girl that was on stage last night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She...she.. she reminded me of Emma-Lie"  
  
"I think that you're a nut Harry. Maybe you need some sleep. Well, come on then, let's get to bed."  
  
'*' '*'  
  
"Are you sure?" asked a short-haired brunette.  
  
"Trust me, it'll work." Said a curly topped redhead.  
  
The two picked up a pair of scissors and cut off a necklace, two bracelets, and anklets each. Once the ten pieces of jewelry was on the ground, they took off out of the room. They were out barefoot on a road, lifted up a manhole, and jumped in.  
  
'*' '*'  
  
Harry woke up to a dark room filled with Ron's snores. He creped down stairs and saw his parents standing in front of the fire. Staying on the stairs, he listened to their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe that you're making us do this Malfoy. You know we have to be kind to the person who was the downfall of our Lord twice."  
  
"I know it's hard but you have to. We don't want him to be suspicious," said the head in the flames.  
  
"What are you talking about? He had a sister and now she's gone mysteriously, he's already suspicious."  
  
"Make sure that he doesn't find out that you're not his parents, it could throw off our cover."  
  
Horrified, Harry scurried upstairs. He had to go to see Sirius. Tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Mom, we'll be back soon." Harry called as he ran out the door the next morning.  
  
"Ok, have fun."  
  
The two raced to Sirius' use at the end of the road. They opened the door and they burst in.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked in shock when the boys reached his kitchen.  
  
"They're not my parents Sirius. They're Death Eaters." Harry screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, we need to bring them to the Ministry."  
  
"Are you feeling ok Harry?"  
  
"Just fine, now please." Harry pleaded.  
  
Sirius got up and left the house, followed by the two boys, and into Harry's house.  
  
"James, do you remember our handshake from school." Sirius asked while extending his hand.  
  
"I think," he said as the two shook hands, did a series of high fives and then lifted their right sleeve to reveal a burnt black Death Mark on James' arm.  
  
"Death Eater...." Sirius hissed.  
  
Harry heard someone shout a stunning spell from behind him causing his 'mom and dad' to collapse.  
  
"How did you know Harry?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"I heard them talking lat night."  
  
"Stupid." Sirius yelled while punching the wall. "I should of known that there was something wrong. Them being gone for sixteen years then all of the sudden, they're back. I was too happy to think that there might be something wrong; that they weren't really Lily and James. I should have seen it coming, instead I was too stupid and blind to notice." He scolded himself as he hit his head off the wall and looked down.  
  
"You're not stupid Sirius. I got caught up too. You know, having my family back all of the sudden, leaving the Dursleys, thinking everything was alright again." Harry said while putting a reassuring arm around Sirius.  
  
The front door creaked open more and standing there was the two girls from the karaoke, and Harry's dream; barefoot and looking exhausted.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Asked the brunette.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good thing we stunned them in time, they could have killed you in a blink of an eye." Said a redhead who hugged Harry.  
  
"Emma-Lie?" Harry asked hoping the answer would be last.  
  
"Yes?" She asked Harry causing him to cry. "But it's actually Emma Lee"  
  
"We better get you to the Ministry." Ron said while feeling slightly left out.  
  
"No, that's where they are; twenty of them." Rachel said horrified as she backed up towards Harry and Emma Lee  
  
"S'cuse me." Ron asked in slight shock.  
  
"There's twenty Death Eaters in the Ministry; Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Hunts, Ryan, Bones, Breen, Landers, Fudge.."  
  
"Cornelius Fudge? The Minister of Magic Fudge?" Harry practically shouted.  
  
"Yes. Didn't you see it Harry? He told us everything. He searched for you when Sirius Black escaped because if Black told you the truth, then it would be harder to get you to his Lord. He knew that you snuck out of Hogwarts and was in the pub when he told Madam Rosemerta what happened the night of your parent's death. He said that he was one of the first people on the scene once Pettigrew was killed. He didn't want to get rid of the Dementors because then he wouldn't have them on his Lord's side. He kept Snape from expelling you because then it would be harder to find you if you weren't in Hogwarts." Rachel yelled. "He was always out to get you." She said like she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Yeah Harry. Smarten up, be more careful around him, he was ready to kill you on the night Lord Voldemort disappeared for the first time." Emma Lee said. "He was going to take you from the Dursley's but Malfoy stopped him saying that they should wait to see how much of a threat you are."  
  
"Do you think that the others will be ok with them?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Others? Did they get everyone else?" Rachel asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah you two are the last ones."  
  
"Oh thank goodness." Emma Lee sighed. "They're found."  
  
"Who? The other forty eight?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a way. We were thinking more along the lines of Sylvie and Kandra."  
  
"What should we do with them?" Harry asked, looking at the two bodies.  
  
"Put them on the couch. You three," Rachel said as she looked at them, "lie on the floor and pretend that you were knocked out."  
  
"What? Why."  
  
"Trust me. We'll all get off easier this way. Now if you won't pretend, we'll really do it." Rachel said as she drew out Ron's wand.  
  
The three boys lied down on the floor and went limp.  
  
"Don't make a sound." Rachel said as she and Emma Lee went into the kitchen. Harry eased one eye opened. Not much, but just enough to see what was happening. They came back in the room with cloths and a bowl of water. He could see them dabbing them gently; trying to revive them.  
  
"Sir. Miss. Are you alright?" Emma Lee asked in a humble voice.  
  
Harry saw the two begin to stir. Luscious was to first to come to.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he stood up and threw Emma Lee to the floor. Rachel began to cower but kept working on Narissa as if she didn't see anything.  
  
"Why are you here?" he sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. But last night I had a vision that the two of you we in danger and..." she asked for forgiveness as she continued.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled as he slapped to the ground. "What have I told you about using you powers without being told?"  
  
"Not to Sir. And I'm sorry." She croaked out.  
  
"Do you remember when I first had you?" he asked in a superior voice.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do you remember what I did to you?" He asked as he crouched to her height.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tell me Emma Lee; I seemed to have forgotten." He requested as he held her face in his hand.  
  
"Tied me to a chair and threatened to kill me. And I wish that you would of now." She spat.  
  
Luscious stood up as she was flung to the ground. "That can be arranged."  
  
"Please, no Sir." Rachel begged as she slipped into view. "Please spar her."  
  
"Out of my way," he said as pushed Rachel a side to where Harry was lying.  
  
"Harry do something" Rachel whispered into his ear. "Please before she erupts."  
  
"What do you mean erupt?" Harry whispered back loud enough for her to hear. Harry watched as Luscious slipped his wand from inside his robes. He swiftly pointed it at Emma Lee who seemed like she was trying to control him with her mind. Harry watched as he began to say the incantation but, it seemed, like an invisible hand was pushing his wand towards the roof.  
  
"What have I told you about your powers?" He asked, full of rage. He threw his arm towards her and yelled; "Stupefy!"  
  
Emma Lee when hurdling back into the wall with a 'thud' as Rachel began to get up; but she too was hit with the spell. Luscious marched over to Emma Lee and picked her up by her throat.  
  
"I had very little patience with you since the brought you to me." He hissed as Emma Lee struggled under his hand. "But now, I have no patience at all, so I'm just going to wait her, and watch." He said as Emma Lee became visibly weaker.  
  
Harry stood up silently, Luscious' back was to him, he'd never know. He slid his wand out and pointed it at him. He was about to open his mouth when he began to think. 'What if I hit Emma Lee?'  
  
Harry dropped his wand to his side and looked around the room. By the couch was a leg broken off of the side table from earlier. He picked it up and whispered "Engrogio." The leg grew several times larger then it was. Harry mustered up all his strength, swung around, and  
  
"THWACK!" The leg smacked Luscious in the back of the head. Luscious fell to the ground and so did Emma Lee. She rolled out of his hands and gasped for air.  
  
"Thank you." She breathed out before she went limp.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Is she ok?" Sirius asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry said grimly. "Ron, go see if you can get Rachel to come to, she'd probably know."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
A/N: Well, it's been HOW long since I updated? That was September 23rd..this is May 10th.so it's been...17 days and nine months. Quite a while. One a brighter note my birthday is in... 2 months! (Woo Hoo!)  
  
bmw - I'm not a cheerleader anymore right now. The season's over. We cheerlead for soccer one and foot ball once. But what we mainly cheer for is hockey. But when we go to games, we just do that to try out our new cheers on everybody; we're actually in competitive cheerleading where we go to competitions through out our division in Cape Breton. (This year we actually made it to regional)  
  
(HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHERRIE!) 


End file.
